


No More Walking Away

by kbl55429



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes deserve nice things, Communication is sexy., M/M, The world doesn’t deserve Alex Manes.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Michael and Alex finally communicate what they truly want.(I rewrote the ending scene between Michael and Alex at the end of episode 4.)
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	No More Walking Away

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sick of the direction this show is going so I changed it. Everything is the same up until Alex and Michaels final scene of the episode 4. Screw Carina MacKenzie and her nasty threesomes that literally made me throw up in my mouth.

Michael watched as Alex got up from the fire and started to walk away. Alex didn’t want him to go, those words hit him like a freight train. Today was the first time and a while he had truly laughed, first time he and Alex actually spent more then an hour alone together without hurting the other and it felt good. But now Alex was walking away again and Michael realizes he doesn’t want him to, so he’s done letting him.

“No.” Michael yelled as he stood up. Alex stopped and turned around, Michael saw the tears falling down his face. The next thing he knew Alex was in his arms. “No more walking away Alex and I’m done letting you. I know I’ve made mistakes in the past couples months but I’m done not fighting for what I truly want.”

Alex released a breath, “and what do you want Michael?”

Michael smiled, “you Alex, I just want you.”

Alex returned his smile as their lips met in a short but passionate kiss. Michael pulled away and looked into Alex eyes and saw the love shining bright, he knew things had to change and he was going to make damn sure they did. “From this point on Alex, it has to be open communication between us, I want this to work Alex and I think you do too. I’ve loved you since I was seventeen and it’s not going away no matter how many people I kiss or hook up with. Max said I needed to stop living in the past, at first I thought he meant I needed to move on from you so that’s what I tried but I realized that’s not what he meant at all. He meant I needed to stop letting the pain of the past control my life today, so I’m not going to let it.”

“What about Maria?” Alex asked.

“There really isn’t a Maria and me. I won’t lie to you, after our talk, I kissed her. We talked and then I kissed her and it was nice and we could be good together but she’s not you Alex, she never will be. She’s safe and she knows nothing about me, it easy to be with somebody when they only know some of you. You’re the only person whose loved me despite my flaws and my screw ups. You were the first person who ever gave me a home Alex, a family. Yeah Maria is good but she’ll never be you, no one will. You could walk away right now and I’d still tell her we could only be friends. I want to try with you Alex, it’s something we’ve never done before. I want to be all in, no matter what or who tries to stop us. Today made me realize that if we put everything behind us and just try, we can be us together, it’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Alex smiled, “ok. But we start slow and I want it all, starting with date, I’ve never had one of those before.” Michael smiled and leaned in trying to kiss Alex again but Alex stopped him with a hand on his chest pushing him back, “but that can’t start until you talk to Maria. The first kiss shouldn’t of happened, that wasn’t fair to her, she doesn’t deserve to be led on.”

“You’re a good person Alex Manes, too good for any of us. But ok.”

“Ok. Good night Michael.” Alex didn’t wait for a response as he got into his car to leave. Michael just watched him walk away knowing that this time he was coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I’m aware Michael still comes off as a bit of a jerk here hopping from one person to the other but I don’t care, he and Maria DeLuca have no romantic chemistry. This is about Alex Manes and him getting treated with respect, screw all the rest. 
> 
> This is just a one shot but I’ll give you a clue into how their relationship goes after this: yes they go on that date and Alex still hasn’t forgiven him all the way and he makes Michael work for it and yes there is some animosity between Maria and Alex. Maria still comes to his house to talk, yes she knows about aliens now but Alex is done being mr nice guy and puts her in her place which makes her think about the way she’s treated Alex and realizes keeping Alex’s friendship is more important then losing Michael, then after that they have a heart to heart, the flashback still happens between Alex and Guerin. Some things in other episodes happen and some don’t. 
> 
> Well shit I just wrote more of this story. Maybe I’ll keep adding more but with the way I think the episodes should’ve gone.


End file.
